Lone Wolf
by 98TheFunnyOne21
Summary: Hayley has had enough of Klaus' crap. She's leaving New Orleans with her daughter and does not plan on coming back. Who will she meet on her perilous trek to get away? **NOTE: haylijah klaroline rebel** (multi-chap will try to update as much as i can but i am in high school so there's a lot of homework. sorry)
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) So, I loved the idea of Hayley being a 'lone wolf' again….only this time with a baby and on the run from Klaus. I'm thinking she might run into some familiar faces (i.e. Caroline, Rebekah, Delena) so yeah I'm going to drag this out, let her experience some of the independence that she lost while living with Klaus.

PROLOGUE

I couldn't do this anymore. I cannot stay here with them. Rebekah is gone, Elijah is off hunting Celeste, and Klaus is just too much I thought I could handle this but I can't. It was the final straw tonight. I am leaving with my child and Klaus can live with the fact it's his fault he will never see her.

I finished packing my bags and snuck downstairs. If I was going to leave I needed money and the bastard was loaded. I found some expensive looking jewelry and a safe. With my werewolf hearing I leaned up against it and figured out the combination. Neat little trick I picked up while living on the street.

I gathered all the money which was probably around 10,000, smug son of a bitch is in for a very big surprise when he finds my note. I closed the safe made everything look normal and quietly jumped out the two-story window, flat on my feet and quietly began my long road to a new life

Review! Please review! I love Hayley she is a great character and totally kick ass. GIRL POWER! I think she is a perfect example for young ladies to be independent and speak you're mind and I hate that she lost some of her independence and survival above everything attitude so I decided to give it back. Hope you like!


	2. Chapter 2-Out with Old in with New

Chapter 1

(A/N) Elijah did not kill Celeste she got away, Jane Anne is still alive, Monique is still kind of psycho and yeah that's it.

_Klaus had come home after hanging out at the bar with Cami all night smelling like whiskey and sweat a disgusting mix she knew from their one night stand. She was in Elijah's study reading his journals again when he came stumbling in. Elijah had left a few weeks ago to hunt Celeste claiming he had to protect her by stopping whatever she was planning in advance. He promised that he would return and never leave again. She had naively believed him._

_He came in and immediately started screaming and throwing a hissy fit that always seemed to follow Klaus like the plague. Usually she would just ignore him because he normally directed his anger at Elijah or Rebekah and if he did direct his anger towards her the other two originals would intervene. But Rebekah was banished and Elijah was off to kill the psychotic witch bitch so that meant she got the brunt of his anger and drunken words. She would have ignored him, she tried walking away from this bullshit but sir pain in the ass wasn't having any of it._

_Just as she got up to leave he vamp seeded his way over to her and held her by the throat. "Get off me you psycho!" I start screaming, I see my guards behind him and see their contemplating, unsure expressions and know they won't help, they're too afraid of what he will do. In that moment I knew I was alone, truly alone, I had perfect clarity and I knew what I had to do. I had to do what I do best. Run._

"Are you sure about this?" Davina asks to my right. I contemplate for a moment; look down at my bus ticket, then back at her. "Yeah….I am." She gazes at me, searching my face and nods. "Okay then, let's go." And with that we board the bus, onto bigger and better places.

(A/N) haha bet you didn't see the whole Davina thing coming I really like the idea of female empowerment and decided she needed some of her own independence instead of being pushed around by all the guys. sorry for the short chapters they will get longer I promise I'm just setting things up right now for the good part! so next chap should be up soon please review oh and we might see some familiar faces soon


	3. Chapter 3-New Beginnings

Klaus POV~

I woke up with no hangover thanks to supernatural healing. I remembered everything from the night before and I was immediately filled with some regret. Deep down if I was being absolutely honest with myself I knew it wasn't totally Hayley's fault I was so angry. It was Rebekah and Marcel and Elijah and….Mikhail. I would never admit it but I hated that bastard being brought up. I hated him; I hated this sick control he has over me, even though he is dead. He's dead….I tell myself that time and time again but he's always there in the deepest most darkest crevices of my mind.

I sit there for who knows how long, just lost in my own thoughts. I suddenly stand up and walk out of the door to my house. I was thirsty and felt like a tourist or two would keep my torrent thoughts at bay. I made my way into the quarter and begin searching for a snack. When I finally had my fill I made my way back to my family's old home.

When I made my way into the kitchen I noticed how quiet it was. I looked at my watch and noticed it was almost 11:00. Usually Davina or Hayley was already up with their breakfast eaten and they were doing whatever it was they did now that Elijah was gone and the witches weren't up to no killing everyone. I went upstairs in search of the little wolf and the witch and checked their room, Elijah's study, my study, all of the rooms in the entire damn house and she was nowhere to be found. I began to get angry, barely controlling my rage when I called her phone. No answer, it went straight to voicemail. I called Davina's phone. No answer.

I called Marcel and quickly explained the situation. After a few minutes arguing back and forth he told me he's almost here. When he ran in he immediately went into daddy mode. "What the hell do you mean they're not here, Klaus! Where are they?"

"If I knew do you think I would still be here." I replied barely containing my anger. "We need to find them!" I just glared at him icily "Oh, really you don't say. Thank you for gracing us with your genius, really I feel better just having that high IQ of yours around." "Ok standing around here is getting us nowhere go get something that Sophie can use for a locator spell." I nodded in agreement and I ran upstairs to Hayley's room then Davina's.

When I was back downstairs I handed over a necklace of Davina's and a ring of Hayley's. Sophie was already there and she began the ritual. After some minutes she looked back up with a surprised expression on her face. "The girls are being cloaked by another witch." I gazed at her more, sensing she wasn't telling me something. "Well, spit it out, there's something more!" I finally burst. She pursed her lip, looking contemplative and then finally spoke, "Every witch's magic has…a…a sort of imprint, it's unique to that witch and no one can copy it." She bit her lip "And…" I prompted, getting annoyed with her procrastination. She shook her head and finally spoke "The imprint on this spell…it came from Davina."

Hayley POV

We ended up in New York. It was beautiful here, not what I was used to. When I would move around, I mostly stuck to the forests and mountains because of my monthly wolf out session and I felt more at home there. I think it had something to do with my wolf side. My human side on the other hand was attracted to the bright lights and distractions. I loved it. I looked at Davina and nodded my approval and she just grinned in response. "Are you still cloaking us?" I asked her "Yeah but I can't do it forever. If I had a couple more witches we could do a group spell and the cloaking would last a few years rather than a few days."

"Okay, first things first we find a flat to stay in, then we can find the local witch brigade and let you guys work you're magic." I thought about this for a second "No pun intended." I grinned she smiled and looked at me in curiosity "You miss it." "Miss what?" I asked still gazing at all the sights this beautiful city had to offer. "Being by yourself in the big bad world. You miss it." I looked back at the young witch for a few moments, sizing her up before answering.

"Yeah, yeah I miss it"

"Why?"

"That little witch is a story you will never know unless I'm drunk." I winked and grinned at her, "Now, come on. We have a new life to start."

(A/N) hello fellow earthlings I just wanted to thank everyone for following and/or favoriting! This chapter is a little longer and I hope I captured what Klaus and Hayley are feeling right now. Again I love Haylijah and Klaroline but I felt the dearly beloved characters of the originals needed to mature and work through some unaddressed issues. I feel like this is the road to recovery per se so I'm going with it. PLEEEAASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4-Changes for the Better

Hayley POV

I woke up in a cold sweat fear encasing my body like a bitter cloak. It was just a dream I told myself over and over again to no end. I looked around noting that I was in New York not New Orleans, Davina's and mine flat, not the creepy old house. The clock to my left on the nightstand read 3:27. A few more hours and Davina would have to get up for her first day of school and I would have to be up to start my first day of work.

Well there was no point in easing myself into another fitful few hours, so I decided it was time to get up. I walked into the kitchen and began to scrounge together something to eat for breakfast. I was usually fine with a bowl of cereal but Davina preferred a whole buffet with both orange juice and milk on the side of course.

We had been in New York for a little over a week and a half and so far I had gotten the hang of the whole taking care of a minor thing. Before we left I didn't know how to make soup without setting the stove on fire. Now, I could at least make eggs and spaghetti. That's about it but I'm learning.

After a couple hours I had managed to figure out pancakes and bacon. Yum. At about 6:00 I went to wake Davina. "Hey, Davina, wake up," all I got was a grunt in response, "I made breakfast." With that she popped out from her comforter "What'd you-"she sniffed the air, "Is that bacon?" I nodded and grinned at her. "I'm up, let me take a shower and get ready real quick though." I nodded and left her to do her teenage girl morning routine.

At first I wasn't going to take Davina. The thought hadn't even crossed my mind in fact, but she had followed me to the bus station. _That night, it was so cold. Maybe it was because of some kind of psychological reason instead. I shook it off and continued my journey into the night when I heard a twig snap behind me. I began walking once again trying and failing to pretend it was a coincidence when I heard another crack and took off running, fearing it was one of Klaus' lap dogs I decided I wouldn't go down without a fight and I damn sure wasn't going back to be Klaus' prisoner._

_As I was sprinting as fast as my pregnant body would allow I heard a soft, delicate voice yelling out my name, "Hayley, Hayley wait I want to go with you!" I stopped abruptly and turned around, "Davina, what the hell are you thinking?" I snapped, "Sneaking up on a werewolf! It's like you want to get your throat ripped out!" she looked sheepish, "Sorry, I just- can you please take me with you?"_

_I looked at her in disbelief. "And why would I want to do that?" I asked in defiance. She thought about this for second, staring at the ground in concentration the raised her head up, looking me straight in the eyes. Hm maybe little witch isn't so goody goody after all. "Because of Klaus. Do you really think he won't track down any and every witch around to perform a locator spell?" I looked at her in question "Is there a point to this?" I asked in annoyance. She had one on me and I hated it._

"_I can cloak us. I'm powerful enough it will last a few days until we figure something out." She looked at me pleadingly, "Please, take me with you. I can't stay here anymore. I just want a normal life." She had tears in her eyes now. I thought for a moment, little witch had a point Klaus would kill any witch who declined his order so of course he will be able to track me down in no time._

"_Fine, you can come." She went to burst in excitement until I held up a finger. "We need to leave now, thank me later." She nodded and grinned back enthusiastically. "Come on, this way."_

I hadn't been sure about Davina joining me on my great escape, but I can't find it in me to regret my allowing her to tag along. We had become friends and we definitely had a bond that was sister like, I would never admit it though. We knew what it was like to be used and betrayed. We were allies…a kindred spirit in each other.

"Davina, hurry we're going to be late!" I called down the hallway. "5 more minutes!" she replied. I rolled my eyes at her adolescent timing. I looked around for my bag to make sure I was ready when she finally decided she was prepared for her day. Our small flat was nice, 2 bedrooms with adjoining bathrooms in each one, a living room, small kitchen, and with a hallway bathroom for guests. Not that there would be any visitors, I had already set that outs a rule. Way too dangerous to allow strangers into our house, for all we know Klaus has a reward for whoever finds us first.

When Davina finally made her appearance her hair, clothing, and makeup was to perfection. She was beaming, "I'm ready." I smiled and we left to make our ways to our respective daily plans.

Our cover story was that we were sisters, orphans. My name was Shay Marin and I was 20 and had custody of my 15 year old little sister, Danielle Marin. It was perfect and we even kind of looked alike. We had found some extended family of Davina's that helped perform the spell and the cloak should last about 2 years. Until then we were free to do whatever we want as long as it didn't attract attention to ourselves.

I didn't tell Davina this but I felt it would be best if we moved every six months to a year as necessary. We had to keep quiet and moving around would be perfect to keep that monster off our heels. After we had gotten to New York I had begun renting out a flat and had an old buddy of mine draw up some fake ID's and passports. After I had bought us several ID's and passports under various names, rented out a flat, and bought a safe for everything important I had about 400 bucks left. I put that away for emergency money and began job searching.

I found a waitressing in a little diner in walking distance and Davina's school was just a few blocks from my work. I didn't want to let her attend school at first but, we had agreed she gets to go if she comes directly to my work every day until I get off. She had agreed as quickly as l laid that option out.

I would never admit this out loud but I was kind of happy to not be alone anymore. She was coming with me and I could give her something I never had: a normal life. In just a short time she had wormed her way into my stone cold heart. I had always prided myself on my lone wolf status but she and Elij-no do not go there. When you left Klaus you knew you would be leaving Elijah too. It had broken my heart but I had a child to look out for now so it had to be done. I pushed those thoughts aside and began walking down the street with more concentration then necessary.

When me and Davina came to where we departed onto different paths I gave her some lunch money and told her to have a good day. Man, I guess I was starting this mothering thing early. I made my way to work and clocked in right on time.

Elijah POV

It was in the middle of the afternoon and I was looking over every piece of information I had on the whereabouts of celeste when I heard my phone ring. Hoping it was Hayley I immediately rushed over and answered on the 3rd ring. "Hello?" I asked into the cellular device, smiling in spite of myself. "Hello, Big Brother." I immediately recoiled. Klaus never called me, only when it was an emergency or he was royally ready to tear some heads off with a smile.

"What is it Niklaus?" I asked with a sigh, "I'm guessing this is not a social call. I could literally feel his sickening smirk half way across the world. "It seems little Wolf has run off with little witch." I looked up from my studies and realized the dire situation at hand had changed. I barely managed to choke out a "When?"

"Last night, I checked the safe and it appears she stole 10 thousand and some old jewelry. If I wasn't so worried for her safety I would have smiled at my brother having been hustled by 6 month pregnant werewolf. I thought for a moment and decided I knew exactly what this situation called for.

"I will be on the next flight out. I'm coming home."


	5. Chapter 5-Old friends and Older feuds

(A/N) ok so love the reviews! Makes me want to update even more often so thank you sooo much! Hope you enjoy!

Elijah POV

I was on the next flight out and was back home in New Orleans in 20 hours. I made my way down the street towards the compound and let myself in. I found the two people I was looking for in Niklaus' study. It didn't surprise me that Marcel was here, considering how much he cared about Davina.

"What do we know?" Marcel and Nik looked up from a map they were concentrating on. "All we know is that they took off, we have no idea why." Marcel answered after a moment of studying me.

"Hayley wouldn't just leave without a reason." I stated coolly, "So, why did they leave." I glanced back and forth between the two men and they both leveled me with a glare. "If I found out that either of are the cause of them running away I will-"

"You'll what, brother." Klaus spoke with a knowing smirk, "You'll kill me? Banish me? How about you stick to saving the day for the damsel in distress so you can leave again. Unless of course you want to stick around maybe get a little…closer to little wolf?"

"I came back for the sole purpose of finding Hayley and Davina. Do not mistake my concern for them as a way to start a war with me. You will not win."

We had a silent stare down willing the other to back down and forfeit but we didn't get a chance to because Marcel interrupted our mute battle. "This is not going to help Hayley or Davina we need t figure out a way to find them. We need a strategy."

Klaus and I finally broke our gazes and looked to Marcel "Okay, you have tried a locator spell and it didn't work because Davina is cloaking them. How is she able to do that so much without draining herself? She must be exhausted by now." I noted. "We figured that so we asked Sophie and she tried it again but she said that there was more force behind the spell now. It seems that they have found a coven to help them. So, we were thinking that's the chink in their armor. If ew find the coven we can find the girls." Marcel explained

"Very well, let's begin hunting witches again." I said

Hayley POV

It was Friday and after a week of working for me and school for Davina we were exhausted. So tired in fact we had just ordered a pizza. "How was your week?" I asked her. We were currently sitting on our floor since we couldn't afford to buy a couch or table yet. So far we each had a bed, our plates, forks, spoons, and knives were all plastic. At first I didn't want a bed-since we would have to move soon anyway- but my pregnancy back aches and Davina had said otherwise.

"It was great! I already made some friends and there's this cute guy in my biology class!" she said with her usual perk and optimism. I smiled "I'm glad." We were silent for a while, lost in thought.

"Hayley? " I looked over at her now questioning face.

"Hm?" I prompted

"Can we stay here for a little while?" I looked at her in shock. Was my plan that obvious?

"Why would you think we would leave?" I asked trying to put my poker face back on.

"You didn't want to buy furniture, you looked kind of sad when I told you about my friends and your reputation says you like to run a lot." I smiled at her in surprise "You know, you're way more perceptive than people give you credit for." A small twitch at the corner of her mouth and a twinkle in her eyes told me she was proud of herself.

I thought about her question for a minute, silently fighting back my wolf side, the instinct that had kept me alive for years, "My job now is to keep not just my baby but you safe. When you asked to come with me and I agreed I promised I would protect you I don't want to see you unhappy so I tell you what, if I see there is no danger around and were safe, we won't leave, okay?" she started nodding so fast I'm surprised she didn't get whiplash.

"But the second I hear or see so much as a whisper of anyone looking for us we pack and leave immediately. Okay?" she grinned, "Yes, yes of course!" she dove in and gave me a giant bear hug and I returned the embrace lightly, glad that I have someone here with me.

"Alright, do you have any homework?" I asked her.

"Yes." she said reluctantly.

"You get started on your homework and I will clean up." I told her. "Hayley, you don't have to you worked today and your 6 months pregnant.

"Hey, it's fine. I'm knocked up not dead." She laughed

"Well at least let me help you with the trash so you don't have to bend over."

"Hey no complaints there my back is killing me."

She began picking up the trash while I started on wiping down the counters. "So, have you figured out how you're going to have the baby?"

"Well I'm pretty sure that it works the same for every woman." She fixed me with a look, "I mean-"

"I know what you mean and no, I have no idea. What about you? Got any brilliant plans up your sleeve, little witch?"

She stopped for a minute, "Well maybe the witches-"

"No way. Last time I put my baby's life in the hands of witches my daughter and I were almost killed."

"But it's different, these witches are good, they won't hurt you. I won't let them."

"I'm sorry but no, we'll find some other way." I spoke with finality.

"Well there is someone else…" Davina trailed off. I looked at her questioningly, "Well?" I asked.

"Rebekah." She explained, "I mean, she won't be with Klaus or Elijah because she's banished, she cares about you and the baby, and we can trust her." I looked at her for a moment then broke out in a huge grin. "That's perfect."

"Do you have any way to contact her?" she asked.

"She gave me a phone with one number in it. She left it in my top drawer with a note that said '_Us girls have got to stick together._' I brought it with me without thinking." If possible she grinned wider.

"I'll go grab it." I told her and ran off to my room where the phone in question was in my safe. I pulled it out and retraced my steps back to the living room. The phone was just a plain pre-paid cell with one number in it under the name '_RM_' I quickly pressed the green button and the phone was answered on the fourth ring.

I was greeted by a familiar accented "Hello?" I sighed in relief and began to explain the situation. She listened intently and quietly until I was done and when I was she answered with a simple "I'm on my way." Before hanging up.


	6. Chapter 6

Hayley POV

A knocking on the front door woke me from my stupor of deep sleep. Acting instinctively without thinking I quietly made my way to the kitchen across the hall, to the left of the front door, and grabbed the butcher knife I kept in the top drawer. I walked to the door and unlocked it, leaving the chain done before opening it.

I was greeted to the familiar face of long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. "Hate to break it to you, but you're going to need a lot more than that to kill me."

I began to grin and she soon followed my lead. "Come on in." I said and unlocked the chain as she waltzed in like she owned the place. "It is rather small," she said while looking around our flat, I glanced out in the hall and noticed her luggage and boxes. "Where is my room." She asked as she turned around to face me.

Davina stumbled out of her room with less grace than a newborn horse, eyes squinting at the lights. "Oh, little witch, nice to see you, you know not dead." Davina just frowned, mumbled something about crazy ass originals, and went back to bed. Rebekah turned around again to face me. "Now where is my room?"

"Um, this is only a two bedroom flat." I told her. She just stared at me as if not comprehending what I was saying. "Then where the bloody hell do I put my things?" she questioned again. "Well, I would start by retrieving them from the hallway." I quipped, she just growled, frowned and vamp speeded her things in.

"Where's all the furniture?"

"We just moved in and we don't have a lot of money." I told her, "I would have gone and gotten you a bed, but I didn't know if you already have one. I know Klaus cut off all your money when he…you know." I explained as she nodded in understanding. "I already have a mattress." I glanced down at her stuff and finally noticed a mattress propped up against a stack of boxes.

"It's good to see you." She said suddenly and I smiled back, "You too." I replied truthfully. "Alright, let's go, I'm exhausted." We went about grabbing her stuff and moving it out of the walkway. We set her mattress up in my room- against my wishes I might add -then let ourselves succumb to deep sleep.

The next morning I was awoken by the sweet smell of pancakes drifting into my room. I somehow managed to make it to the kitchen in my groggy state without incident. "Good Morning, Sleeping Beauty." Rebekah smiled, sounding too happy this early for my liking. I glanced at the clock that 6:07. Ewe. Especially since it was Monday.

She set a plate full of pancakes and bacon in front of me and I attacked it like the starving dog I am. "That's right, eat up, we have a full day ahead of us." I looked at her questioningly, "We have to go shopping for the baby. I mean, you have no clothes, crib, bottles, stuff like that."

I looked at her dumbstruck, "I thought you were broke." She simply rolled her eyes, "Compulsion, sweetheart and if I have to I'll compel the whole damn city to get what's best for my niece."

We grinned at each other, "Thank you, Rebekah." She simply patted my back and went about making Davina's and hers plate. I padded to Davina's room and woke her up, enticing her with promise of food. When I knew for sure she was awake I quietly made my way to the bathroom, took a shower, and got ready for work.

When I was done I sat down at the bar stool where Davina and Rebekah were chatting while devouring their breakfast. "What in God's name are you wearing?" Rebekah asked finally seeing me there. I glanced down at my fugly waitress diner get up. It was a dull yellow with orange trim and a white apron.

"My uniform, some people have to work for what they have, not compel or seduce it out of someone." I bit back. Rebekah just smiled like I was the cutest thing ever, "Oh, is that perhaps jealousy I detect?"

I sneered playfully, sticking my tongue out. "Shut up."

"You can't compel here, only when absolutely necessary. "I told her seriously, "We can't draw attention to ourselves and when you feed, you need to go out of town and bring blood bags with you when you come back." She nodded her okay and handed me some chocolate milk and Davina some orange juice, going back to making herself coffee.

"Can I have coffee?" Davina asked. Rebekah and I looked at each other and smirked, "Yeah when you're thirty." I quipped. Davina pouted while we laughed. I glanced at the clock and turned to Davina.

"Come on, little witch you need to go to school, me to work, and Rebekah…?" I looked at her and she shrugged. "You do realize as soon as we get you some fake I.D.'s and passports you're going to have to get a job, right?" I asked her. She sighed and nodded.

"Okay, I will see you after work and then we'll go shopping." She began to beam and Davina looked between us. "What are you guys shopping for?" she asked, confused.

"The baby." I responded and with that Davina began to jump up and down "Can I come too? Pleeeease?"

I smiled softly; glad she was excited about the baby, "Of course."

Elijah POV

It had been a week and we still had no inkling of where this coven of witches was. Sophie had tried everything from a locator spell to chanting out to the oven. They haven't budged. They are either ignoring them or not sensing them. Sophie said the latter was highly unlikely.

So they continued with their research and spells in vain. Until one day, Elijah thought of something. They had been watching as the French quarter witches did some unusual rituals before a light went off in his head. All this time he had been thinking that Hayley and Davina were alone. But what if there is one person that is helping them. That has a reason to keep them safe and cloaked. I left the cemetery to go home. When I arrived I spread out a map and began researching the Claire family and began making marking here and there across the sheet.

When I was done I had narrowed my possible places down to five states where the Claire family's heritage traces back to. Virginia, Mississippi, Rhode Island, Pennsylvania, and New York. I guess it was time to start searching.


	7. fyi for next chapter

**(A/N) alright I know it's been a while since my last update and I know I normally don't take this long but I've been so stressed about finals and my GPA I really cannot update for a while I'm so sorry guys I know it's frustrating but just bear with me. My English final is on Monday so wish me luck! After that I have awhile until another one so next week for sure there will be a new chapter! I pinky promise!**


End file.
